


Staying In

by orphan_account



Series: Domesticity with the ADA [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, just adorableness alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and ADA Barba enjoy a relaxing night of musicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided I'm just going to do a series of Barba/reader fics, since I love them so much. It's all going to be horribly domestic. Also, they won't be in any particular order.

The lights were turned down low, and Les Misérables was playing softly on the television. Rafael was laying on the couch, and you were settled between his legs, leaning back on his chest. He was holding on to you lightly with his arm placed over your stomach. Your hand covered his, and your fingertips were tracing small shapes on the back of his hand. Your eyes were watching the screen as Eponine starts her tearful ballad. You take a sip of wine, and sniff a little, having always gotten a little emotional over the song. Rafael kisses the top of your head softly, and gives your body a squeeze.

“What’s wrong, _amorcito_?” he asks quietly. You lean your head back a little.

“This song just gets to me,” you tell him. You feel his hand drift a little lower down your body, and he gently pushes your shirt up, rubbing your side gently. You sigh contently and hum the song quietly. 

Rafael places his wine glass on the table, and wraps both arms around you, pulling you up a little. He kisses your neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. You tilt your head a little, and he takes the opportunity to kiss the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, biting it gently. He sucked on your skin gently, and you reluctantly pulled away.

“Rafi, I am trying to watch my favorite musical” you tell him. He pulls you back and kisses your neck again, and you feel him smiling.

“You can still watch it,” he mumbles against your skin. 

You laugh and playfully hit his arm. “Rafael, quit it.” 

He sighs into your neck, places another gentle kiss against your skin, and noses your neck before turning his head back to face the TV. 

You smile to yourself, and move you head to place a kiss along his jawline. He gives your body another light squeeze, and you giggle quietly. He moves again, and nuzzles against the back of your head, breathing in your scent. You close your eyes and relax against his chest, deciding that Les Misérables wasn’t as important at this moment as you previously thought. 

You carefully place your wine glass next to his on the coffee table, and turn around so that you are straddling his hips. His hands rest on your hips, and his thumbs rub small circle on the skin above your jeans. He is still wearing his button down shirt from work, and you slowly begin unbuttoning it, leaning down to kiss his skin as it is revealed. He sighs contently and lifts your face and kisses you softly. You smile and slowly drag your hands down his chest, spreading your fingers across his stomach. 

His hands travel up your shirt, cupping your breasts above your bra. They move towards your back, and he pulls you so you are laying on top of him. He kisses you again, and pushes your hair away from your face. He pulls away and looks at you, his hand cupping your cheek.

“I love you,” he says quietly, kissing the corner of your mouth. 

“I love you, too,” you tell him, turning your head to kiss his palm. He kisses you again softly, and turns his head back to the TV screen. You smile and settle against his chest again as “Do You Hear the People Sing?” starts playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, I'm just trying to get a feel for this thing. If you want me to do some prompts for these things, you can leave them in the comments


End file.
